Last Friday Night
Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) is a song performed by Blaine with Mike and The New Directions in the episode Pot O' Gold. It was originally by Katy Perry from her second album Teenage Dream. This song doesn't have particular back up apart from the multiple "T.G.I.F's" heard in the original song, probably done by New Directions or a crowd during the performance. The version we have is the show version, the full version is 3:48. Source Lyrics Blaine: There's a stranger in my bed, (Mike: 'In my bed) There's a pounding in my head ('Mike: 'In my head) Glitter all over the room ('Mike: 'Over the room) Pink flamingos in the pool ('Mike: 'In the pool) I smell like a minibar ('Mike: 'Minibar) DJ's passed out in the yard ('Mike: 'In the yard) Barbie's on the barbeque ('Mike: 'Barbeque) This a hickey or a bruise? ('Mike: '''Or a bruise) '''Blaine and Mike: Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn! Blaine with New Directions: Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a menage a trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah This Friday night Do it all again (New Directions: Do it all again) This Friday night Do it all again New Directions: T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. Blaine with New Direction: Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a menage a trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Oh-whoa-oh This Friday night Do it all again Trivia *Darren Criss made a cameo as Aaron Christopherson along with Kevin McHale as McDonald Everett in Katy Perry's music video. Many other famous artists, such as Rebecca Black (Her song Friday was featured in the show), Kenny G, and Hanson are also featured in the music video. *"T.G.I.F." stands for "Thank God It's Friday". *It is to be sung by Blaine Anderson, with Mike Chang providing backup vocals. *This is the fifth Katy Perry song to be featured, and second one sung by Blaine; the first one being'' Teenage Dream. The other three are ''I Kissed a Girl sung by Tina, California Gurls danced by The Cheerios and Firework by Rachel. Photos 3044h.jpg PotoGoldBlaineh.jpg 304h.jpg 541px-Screen_shot_2011-10-05_at_7.14.56_PM.png tumblr_lte7o3JsRn1qjhexqo1_400.gif Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by New Directions